


Autocompletion

by Chameleon (ponchard)



Series: Good Old-Fashioned Passive Aggressive Discussion [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (fite me timelord council), (mostly by the author), + probing translators leaks their training data, ...but it’s sort of adjacent to that, Academy Era, Because of the Rhymes, Bickering Married Couple, Dom/sub, Dweeby Math Jokes, Ensemble Machine Learning, Episode: s12e03 Orphan 55, Episode: s12e04 Nikola Tesla’s Night of Terror, Episode: s12e05 Fugitive of the Judoon, Friends and Enemies and Lovers, Gallifrey, Linear Algebra - Freeform, Machine Learning, Machine Translation, Matrix Math, Neural Networks, One Shot, Other, Physics, Poetry, Post-Episode: s12e01-02 Spyfall, Projection, Short One Shot, So Much Projection, Society of Origin, TARDIS - Freeform, Texting, Tinkering, Translation Circuits, Translation Matrix, aggressive translations could cause wars, and don’t let anyone else get to yours, and is into the whole situation, but it’s a highly invasive/intimate thing that the Doctor is doing, clone their translation matrix right away, complicated feelings toward home and each other, every mathematician has Big Timelord Energy, i don’t make the rules, if you have access to an enemy’s TARDIS, if you want to read it that way - Freeform, it’s not EXACTLY, it’s obvious which one of them wants to be stepped on, long story short, look we all know “Master” is a misdirection, same thing, so for TARDISes it could leak conversations, the Master anticipated it, this looks like happy fun Thirteen tinkering, timelord victorious, we need more translator hacking in sci-fi, web of time, without “technically” translating anything wrong, you can reallllly mess people up with mistranslation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponchard/pseuds/Chameleon
Summary: The Doctor opens up the Master’s translation circuit to look for clues, and immediately gets distracted.Doctor/Master texting one-shot. Potential spoilers up through Fugitive of the Judoon.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: Good Old-Fashioned Passive Aggressive Discussion [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603681
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Autocompletion

**your translation matrix looks different to mine**

cribbing off my notes again I see

**stole them actually**

ahahaha not a social call then  
get in some fights?

**don’t be daft, of course I’ve not plugged it in**

worth a try

**how’d you get it to do all this?**

do you really think I’m going to tell you how to disarm it

**obviously I undid the substitution. I mean the physics module**

what are you on about

**the idiom translation is good  
really good **

ugh. been listening to earth poetry in gallifreyan?

**the opposite  
[from my fangs I gave them good and evil / knowledge of the future. with it, death]  
how’s it doing all that? that concept doesn’t even exist for 21st century humans, it found a metaphor that scanned and everything**

are you really reciting Poisoned Sight at my translation matrix?  
should tell it to translate your clothes to 21st century goth

**it’s a classic!**

loads of classics Are Bad

**you trained it**

it’s wrong anyway, 21st century english should read closer to [your/you] than [my/I]  
something you’d like to get off your chest, doctor?

**not my fault your matrix is self-centred  
speaking of which, why is there only one indicator **

it’s a single-branch design

**really? thought that was a defensive mode**

no that’s how it runs

**what. how are you compensating for the lack of alternates?**

don’t need them  
one branch is going to respond, why have the others

**to counterbalance errors. you’re talking nonsense**

all that matters is the error *detection*. if it’s bad, the winning branch won’t be any good

**better than no cross-referencing at all**

you don’t want the best cross-referencer to talk, you want the best translator to talk

**...so you prune it manually**

been in many unpruned gardens?

**all of them  
nature grows gardeners too **

prefers to grow decay

**does it bother you that good things don’t last forever**

maybe ask the head botherer

**there. got it transferring  
oooo I can’t wait to test my new branchset!!**

**if I run into any more surprises, I’ll be sure to let you know. kisses!**

**Author's Note:**

>  **The Master pranking the Doctor’s translation matrix:** translate “we’re here to save you” as [we’re here to kill you]
> 
>  **The Doctor pranking the Master’s translation matrix:** translate every 10,000th word to [abzorbaloff]
> 
> -
> 
> **Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos only make my matrix MORE POWERFUL. <3**


End file.
